Cabo de Guerra
by Belly Maltter
Summary: A guerra acabou e Harry e Draco finalmente desfrutariam da sua merecida paz, certo? Errado! Quando isabelly Potter vem morar com o pai e seu marido as coisas prometem esquentar e muito. Ainda mais quando Harry viaja e deixa os dois sozinhos...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Entre dois amores

Harry estava em seu escritório no Ministério da Magia lendo um documento importante sobre alguns comensais que ainda estavam a solta e barbarizando bairros trouxas quando ouviu sua secretária bater discretamente na porta e colocar a cabeça pela fresta.

- Harry, Draco acabou de mandar uma coruja. Pediu pra você entrar em contato com ele e disse que é _urgente. _- a secretária falou a ultima palavra com um sorriso divertido. Tudo para Draco era urgente e ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele mandava o mesmo recado _urgente_ para o marido.Geralmente era uma besteira, mas ai do Harry que não fosse ver logo.

- O que houve desta vez?

- E antes que você se levante Belly também mandou uma coruja.

- Ah, não. – Harry gemeu e fechou os olhos

- A dela só tinha uma palavra: _Socorro!_

- Meu Merlin! Diz-me o que eu fiz pra merecer estes dois? – Ele perguntou desconsolado e dirigindo-se para a lareira num canto do escritório disse para a secretária – Eu espero que eles não tenham posto fogo na casa desta vez.

E pegando um pote sobre o console da lareira ele tirou uma pitada de pó de flú, atirou nas chamas que se tornaram verde esmeralda, disse – Minha casa. – e colocou a cabeça entre as chamas enquanto a secretária saía balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Seria uma longa tarde para o seu patrão.

- Harry! – Draco estava parado em frente à lareira de braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão de uma maneira que estranhamente lhe lembrava muito a senhora Weasley. – Até que enfim você resolveu aparecer!

- Você acabou de mandar a coruja, _Dray_. O que houve de tão urgente desta vez?

- O QUÊ? Eu lhe digo o quê. Esta sua filha...

- PAPAI! – Uma garotinha de uns cinco anos veio correndo escada abaixo berrando com o rostinho vermelho de raiva, os cabelos pretos e cacheados parcialmente presos no alto da cabeça e entrou na sala como um foguete parando de chofre diante da cabeça do pai flutuando nas chamas da lareira.

- O que houve, Belly? – Harry perguntou olhando da filha para Draco com uma expressão resignada de quem sabe que lá vinha chumbo grosso. – Posso saber o motivo de tanta urgência? – Harry quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado pois os dois viraram-se apontando um para o outro e se puseram a gritar ao mesmo tempo o que havia acontecido sem no entanto se fazerem compreender.

- CALMA! – Harry precisou gritar para ser ouvido pelos dois que se calaram e olharam para Harry espantados – Se vocês falarem ao mesmo tempo eu não posso entender. Draco, o que houve?

- Vai, escuta ele primeiro. Afinal pra você ele é sempre o primeiro!Você NUNCA me ouve primeiro! – Belly resmungou fazendo beicinho e cruzando os pequenos braços na frente do corpinho vestido com um macacãozinho rosa.

- Humpf! – Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de retrucar

- Isto não é verdade, Belly! – Harry falou horrorizado para a garota. Onde estava aquela garotinha meiga que era sua filha? Com certeza não era aquela pessoinha enfurecida que cruzava os bracinhos na frente do corpo e o olhava com uma carranca – Está bem, fale então o que aconteceu.

- Este daí...

- Este daí não, Belly. Draco.

- Escuta aqui sua pequena...

- Draco!

- O quê? Ela pode me ofender e ficar por isso mesmo?

- Me poupe Draco! Belly é uma criança e...

- Isso papai! Briga com ele! – Belly sorriu triunfante olhando para Draco e lhe mostrando a língua de maneira atrevida.

- Isabelly! Isto foi muito feio. Vá já pra seu quarto que quando eu chegar vamos conversar. – Harry ordenou a filha com o cenho franzido

- Mas papai... – ela gemeu com uma expressão de desgosto mas de nada adiantou

- Agora, Belly!

- Droga! – A garotinha saiu resmungando da sala e subiu os degraus se arrastando e olhando feio do pai para Draco que mantinha uma expressão fechada perto da lareira.

- E não pragueje! Agora você Draco.– Com um suspiro Harry perguntou virando a cabeça para o loiro que permanecia calado ao lado da lareira de braços cruzados – E então? Vai me dizer o que houve desta vez?

- Você fala como se eu tivesse a mesma idade da sua filha! – o loiro virou-se para Harry e o fulminou com os incríveis olhos prateados. – Vai me mandar pro meu quarto também, _papai_? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo

- Meu Merlin, eu não mereço isso! – Harry suspirou dentro da lareira e remexeu-se incomodado por permanecer naquela posição por muito tempo – Olha eu vou tentar sair daqui mais cedo pra conversarmos, está bem?

- Humpf! – Tudo o que Draco fez foi virar o rosto e soltar um som de descrença enquanto se encaminhava para fora da sala sem lançar nem mais um olhar para a cabeça do moreno na lareira.

- Por Morgana! Eu me pergunto o que eu fiz pra merecer um castigo destes! Ou o que é pior: _dois!_ – Harry perguntava a ninguém precisamente enquanto retornava a sua sala e se lançava na sua poltrona.

Tudo ia bem em sua vida. Ele era o melhor auror do ministério e ocupava um cargo do alto escalão na Confederação dos Bruxos, havia finalmente se acertado com Draco, ambos tinham uma ótima condição financeira, uma linda casa, amigos ótimos e uma filha linda. O único porém era que a filha era só sua e não deles dois. Isto gerava um verdadeiro caos na vida bem estruturada que Harry construiu após derrotar Voldemort.

Um pouco antes de a guerra estourar e alguns dias depois de terminar os seus estudos em Hogwarts, Harry andava deprimido com tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida no momento. A guerra eminente, o término do seu relacionamento com Zacharias Smith e suas cada vez mais constantes brigas com Draco. Ele então resolveu ir a uma festa para espairecer. Ele já estava embriagado e sem noção exata do que fazia. Então encontrou Cho Chang nesta mesma festa. Sua família havia acabado de ser morta pelos comensais e por isso ela resolveu encher a cara pra esquecer o sofrimento de estar só no mundo. Embriagados ambos resolveram afogar as mágoas e acabaram passando a noite juntos. Esta noite resultou em Isabelly Kaori Chang Potter, uma criança linda de pele morena e com olhos meio puxadinhos como os da mãe, mas com cabelos cacheados e pretos, além da cor dos olhos ser exatamente igual aos do pai.

Logo depois do nascimento da filha Cho resolveu se mudar para seu país de origem e levou a pequena com ela. Apesar de não gostar muito da idéia Harry concordou com a decisão de Cho, pois ele tinha medo de que durante a guerra Voldemort usasse a pequena contra ele. Então em quase cinco anos seu contato com a filha foi muito espaçado. E todas as vezes que ele a via era em breves visitas que fazia a elas na Ásia.

Então numa terrível fatalidade do destino, Cho morreu durante um terremoto deixando Harry com uma filha de cinco anos para criar.

Belly sempre teve um ótimo relacionamento com o pai, apesar da distancia. Ambos se falavam praticamente todos os dias e sempre que ela precisava e Harry tinha um tempo de folga no Ministério ele ia estar com a filha que sempre foi uma criança doce e meiga.

Mas desde que foi morar com o pai e Draco, agora marido de Harry, o humor da menina pareceu mudar. Ela e Draco pareciam não se suportar e desde então a vida de Harry virou um caos com seus dois amores transformando sua casa em um inferno na terra.

Cada dia parecia nascer apenas para dar mais um motivo para os dois brigarem. E eles não se contentavam com meras discussões. Seus gritos eram ouvidos por toda a casa e até pela vizinhança. Nestes momentos Draco parecia esquecer que era um homem feito com seus 24 anos e igualava-se a Belly que com certeza não parecia ter somente cinco anos.

E neste campo de batalha Harry tentava viver, mas cada dia que passava estava cada vez mais difícil conciliar o trabalho de auror, a criação da sua filha e seu relacionamento com Draco.

Harry refletia sobre tudo isso sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha em sua sala no andar reservado para o Esquadrão de Aurors do Ministério.

**N/A: ** olá pessoal. Mais uma fic com o meu shipper favorito! Esta fic vai ser um pouco longa e eu sinto informar que também vai demorar um tantinho pra eu postar. Sorry mas problemas de força maior (leia-se universidade) me impedem de continuar a satisfazer suas curiosidades.

Sei que deveria terminar uma fic para só depois começar outra,mas minha criatividade anda a mil, principalmente durante minhas aulas mas chatas. Então aqui vai mais uma.

Espero que continuem lendo esta e as outras. Até mais e me mandem reviews, tá?

Beijos,

BM.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Quem está ganhando?

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os pensamento de Harry que estava refletindo em como sua vida estava uma verdadeira baderna. Era Rony, que também trabalhava no ministério como auror.

- E aí Harry, o que houve? Que cara é esta?

- Nem queira saber, Ron.

- Que foi, Belly ou Malfoy desta vez? – Rony perguntou divertido enquanto sentava-se diante de Harry

- Os dois. Eles parecem estar competindo para ver quem me enlouquece primeiro.

- Ora, Harry, é apenas uma fase. Logo tudo vai se ajeitar. Ou pelo menos é isso que Hermione fala. E então quem está ganhando? Malfoy ou minha querida afilhada?

- Ron! Você devia me ajudar e não falar da situação como uma luta de boxe?

- Boxe? O que um banheiro tem a ver com os dois?

- Não boxe de banheiro Rony. Boxe é uma luta entre duas pessoas que saem literalmente na porrada.

- Ah, mais uma coisa de trouxas. Mas tudo bem, vamos aos seus problemas. Como posso te ajudar? – E Rony assume um fingido ar professoral.

- Bem, você pode ressuscitar a Cho ou me dar um vira-tempo de presente neste natal.

- Haha, muito engraçado. Mas agora é sério: como você vai resolver esta situação entre o Draco e a Belly?

- Sei lá cara. E o pior é que o Draco ao invés de me ajudar, não. Fica de pirraça também. Parece tão criança quanto a Belly.

- E o que você queria? É o _Malfoy! _

- Não começa Rony! Você sabe que...

- Tá, tá bom, não falo mais.

- Bom de qualquer maneira eu vou ter que sair mais cedo hoje. Acabei de falar com ambos e as coisas estão muito ruins lá em casa. Belly está de castigo no quarto e Draco simplesmente se recusou a falar direito comigo.

- É, você está ferrado com estes dois. Mas olha só, eu vim até aqui pra te lembrar que está tudo pronto para a nossa viajem amanhã.

- Nossa, eu havia me esquecido totalmente desta viajem e acabei não falando nada com o Draco! Droga, ele vai ter um ataque!

- Ataque quem vai ter vai ser a Belly quando souber que vai ter que ficar uma semana com o Draco.

- Meu Merlin eu não havia pensado nisto! E do jeito que os dois se detestam vão me matar quando souberem.

- Pense pelo lado positivo: ambos se juntarão para um intento comum! Hahahahah...

- Obrigado, Rony, você foi muito útil. Cara eu estou literalmente ferrado!

- Por que você não vai agora pra casa e tenta explicar a situação para eles? Em último caso, você pode mandar a Belly lá pra Toca durante esta semana. Tenho certeza que mamãe vai ficar feliz de cuidar dela também.

- Não, sua mãe já vai estar cuidando da Anna, do Johnny e do Tommy para você e pra Mione, sem contar com os gêmeos de Gui e Fleur que já estão lá por conta da segunda lua-de-mel do casal.

- Na verdade não é só eles que estarão por lá. Fred e Jorge também vão deixar as crianças com a mamãe esta semana.

- Nossa!Deixe-me ver quantos são ao todo: Anna, Johnny e Tommy seus e de Mione; Clara e Claude de Gui e Fleur; os trigêmeos Anton, Juni e Leslie de Fred e Angelina;e os gêmeos Michelle e Alex de Jorge e Katie. Meu Merlin! São dez crianças ao todo!

- É eu sei que a lotação vai estar um pouco apertada esta semana, mas mamãe pode dar um jeito pra acomodar a Belly também.

- Não, Ronny. É melhor eu ir pra casa e tentar resolver isto da melhor maneira que puder. Draco e Belly vão ter que aprender a conviver pacificamente um dia. Que seja esta semana então e que Merlin nos ajude.

- Está bem, então boa sorte. Eu já vou, Mione vai pra casa dos pais hoje e eu tenho de pegar a Anna e o Johnny na escolinha.

- Valeu pela ajuda cara. Até mais.

**N/A : **Oi pessoal, mais um capítulo quentinho para vocês. Tadinho do Harry, ele ta ferrado com estes dois, não acham?

Continuem lendo e mandando reviews.

Beijos,

BM.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 -

Draco estava na cozinha instruindo o elfo domestico sobre o jantar quando ouviu seu marido chegando. Apesar de estar uma fera com ele Draco não pode deixar de se olhar rapidamente no espelho e ajeitar os fios já impecáveis do cabelo.

- Dray, onde você está? – Harry perguntou da entrada do hall, onde Draco costumava recebê-lo depois de um dia de trabalho sempre com um sorriso e um beijo acolhedor. Hoje não haveria nem sorriso nem beijos.

- Estou aqui, Potter. – Draco parou em frente a ele de braços cruzados.

- Precisamos conversar, coração. Venha comigo, sim?

- Pra onde? – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha de modo inquisidor

- Até o nosso quarto. Tem algo que precisamos conversar.

E conduziu um loiro pouco entusiasmado para o quarto de ambos. Lá chegando ele fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade para que ninguém os ouvisse

- O que de tão grave houve para tamanha cautela? Se você está pensando em outras atividades,esqueça. Hoje você não vai conseguir me distrair com seus truques.

- Não é nada disto Dray. O assunto é sério.

- Assunto sério sou eu quem tem pra te falar. Você tem noção do que seu anjinho fez hoje?

- Ah não, Draco agora não. Olha...

- Eu quase fui preso sabia?

- O quê?!

- Pois é. Esta sua filha chamou a policia trouxa!

- Ela fez o quê?!

- Pois é, seu querido anjinho achou engraçado ligar pra policia e dizer que estava mantendo-a presa em casa sem o consentimento dos pais dela. Ou seja, seqüestro!

- Não posso acreditar que Belly tenha feito uma coisa dessas. Por que ela faria isso?

- Então acha que eu estou mentindo, Potter?! – Draco olhava perigosamente Harry que se apressou em responder.

- É claro que não, Draco! Só não entendo o por que de Belly fazer uma coisa destas.

- Tudo por que eu não a deixei brincar lá fora.

- Espere Dray, me conte tudo desde o começo. – Harry puxou Draco para que ambos se acomodassem na beirada da cama um de frente para o outro.

- Eu estava trabalhando nuns documentos que eu trouxe para casa quando o elfo entrou no escritório dizendo que Isabelly insistia em ir brincar lá fora mesmo que estivesse nevando. Então eu fui até a porta da frente que ela estava tentando abrir e perguntei o que ela estava tentando fazer. – Draco suspirou e acomodando-se melhor na cama continuou – Ela como sempre respondeu daquele jeito malcriado dela e...

- Draco, por favor!

- Ah, claro. Eu esqueci que era proibido falar do anjinho assim! – Draco retrucou com sarcasmo

- Por Merlin, Draco! Você às vezes parece ser mais criança que a Belly, sabia?

- Ah, agora a culpa é minha? Como sempre você vai...

- Draco! Será que você pode voltar a me dizer o que ouve?

- Está bem. Bom, a casa está protegida como você sabe e o elfo ainda lançou um feitiço dele na porta pra impedir que a Isabelly a abrisse e saísse enquanto ele me chamava. Então eu disse a ela que não poderia ir brincar lá fora por que estava nevando e você não iria gostar disso. A danada então começou a gritar que eu não era o pai dela pra impedi-la de fazer alguma coisa. Eu a mandei voltar e brincar no quarto dela e ela saiu resmungando que eu ia ver só como ela iria sair e brincar lá fora.

- Eu realmente não sei o motivo deste comportamento da Belly. Ela sempre foi uma menina tão meiga, tão doce...

- Só se for com você, por que pra mim ela é mais como limão azedo!

- Draco será que você não pode fazer um esforço? Por mim?

- Eu até tento, mas você conhece sua filha. Quando quer não tem quem a...

- Tá Draco. Agora pode terminar de me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Claro. – Draco suspirou e continuou – Bom, eu voltei para o escritório e recomendei ao elfo que de vez em quando ficasse de olho nela. De repente o barulho de uma sirene se misturou ao do alarme do feitiço de proteção anti-trouxa que está em volta da casa.

Eu rapidamente fui verificar e quando chego à porta e abro dou de cara com um policial trouxa que havia recebido uma ligação de uma criança que se chamava Isabelly Potter e que estava sendo mantida contra a sua vontade aqui em casa.

- Meu Merlin!

- Pois é! Eu disse que era um grande engano e expliquei que ela era sua filha e que nós éramos casados e tudo o mais, mas o homem não parecia tão convencido assim. Pediu minha identificação e queria revistar a casa.

-E o que você fez, então?- Harry parecia escandalizado

- Eu tive que obliviar o homem, não é? Eu não poderia deixar ele revistar a casa, não com os elfos na cozinha e todas as coisas que dizem tão claramente o quão bruxo nós somos.

- É verdade, todo o material de poções que você tem, ou meu equipamento de quadribol. Também todas...

- Harry, não tem nada nesta casa que não seja bruxo. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo mas Isabelly os limites. Eu não posso obliviar todo mundo que vem até aqui.

- Eu sei, e entendo o motivo da sua raiva. Belly exagerou desta vez. Sei também que você não tem nenhuma obrigação de gostar ou conviver com ela mas...

- Harry, não fale bobagens! Ela é sua filha, como eu não iria gostar dela se ela é uma parte de você?

- Desculpe dizer, coração, mas as brigas de vocês depõem um pouco contra o que você está dizendo.

- Eu sei que nosso relacionamento é um pouco conturbado e...

- Um pouco? Draco vocês dois estão me levando a loucura!

- Ora ,não exagere, Harry!

- Não é exagero! Até o pessoal do meu trabalho está fazendo apostas sobre quem vai vencer a disputa: se vai ser você ou Belly!

- Isto só prova que eles não tem nada pra fazer, a não ser se meter na vida dos outros. Além do mais você não deveria dar tanta atenção para o que estas pessoas dizem.

- É meio difícil, já que todo mundo vê as corujas e berradores que você e Belly mandam pra mim todos os dias.

- Ora, não são todos os dias...

- São todos os dias Draco! O assunto já saiu do meu departamento e está correndo todo o Ministério.

- Deixe isto pra lá! Você vai ver como em pouco tempo eles esquecem disso.

- Engraçado, Hermione me disse a mesma coisa quando eu entrei em Hogwarts. _"Deixe estar, Harry. Daqui a pouco eles perdem o interesse pela sua presença." _! – Harry imitou a voz de Hermione – Eu é que sei tudo o que passei nos sete anos seguintes.

- Isto não quer dizer nada Harry. E nós estamos nos desviando do assunto.

- É verdade. Olha, eu vou falar com a Belly está bem? Sei lá, vou tentar dar mais atenção, não sei. Hermione diz que ela está num período de transição, mas eu acho que este período está durando muito!

- Tudo bem, Harry. Acho que eu também tenho culpa. Acho que eu estava acostumado a ter você só pra mim e de repente eu tenho que dividi-lo com outra pessoa, mesmo esta pessoa sendo a sua filha eu meio que me senti posto de lado.

- Dray, o fato de eu amar a minha filha não quer dizer que eu o ame menos. Ou vice-versa. O fato é que eu amo os dois do mesmo jeito. Quer dizer, quase do mesmo jeito. – e Harry deu um sorriso sexy e malicioso que fez as faces do loiro adquirirem um tom mais rosado

- Harry!

- Ora, Dray. Não há motivo para ciúmes, da parte de nenhum dos dois. O que eu mais quero é que nós possamos ser uma família, é pedir muito?

- Não, não é. Eu vou tentar me controlar um pouco mais, ok?

- Obrigado, amor. – Harry sorriu amorosamente para o seu loiro e aproximando-se do outro ele selou seus lábios nos deles de forma carinhosa. Depois de um tempo o beijo foi se tornando mais ardente e quando já estava sentindo o loiro o inclinando sobre a cama, Harry reagiu descolando os lábios. – Espera Dray, nós ainda não terminamos de conversar.

- Na minha opinião já falamos demais – o loiro já estava totalmente esquecido que estava furioso com o moreno.

-É sério,anjo. Eu preciso falar uma coisa muito séria com você. Aliás com você e com a Belly.

- Nossa, o que seria tão sério assim, pra você estar deste jeito?

- Bom, eu não sei se o melhor é falar separadamente com vocês ou com os dois ao mesmo tempo...

- Fala logo, Harry. Está me deixando nervoso com este mistério.

- Está bem. É... sabe esta semana? Quero dizer, a partir de amanhã...

- Harry,querido, a semana não começa amanhã. Hoje é quarta-feira.

- Eu sei, meu bem. Eu só estou dizendo que a partir de amanhã eu vou... er... eu vou...

- Vai o quê, Harry? Fala de uma vez.

- Eu vou sair de viagem e só volto em uma semana.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Dray, coração, calma...

- Você vai viajar amanhã e só me diz agora?!

- Dray querido...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE QUERIDO, SEU ENERGÚMENO-TESTA-RACHADA-DOS-INFERNOS!

- Dray...

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ POTTER!

- Dray! Calma, amor, por favor vamos conversar. – Harry tentava segurar os braços do outro mas este se esquivava – Por favor Draco seja razoável!

- Razoável? Você vai sair de férias amanhã e vai me largar aqui com essa sua _filha-imitação-de-explosivin_ e me diz que eu tenho que ser razoável?

- Por favor, Draco, não chame a Belly desta maneira! E eu não vou sair de férias. Eu, Hermione e o Ronny vamos sair em missão para o ministério. E...

- Acha que eu sou idiota, Potter? Você e seus amiguinhos vão é sair curtindo por aí. Eles eu até posso entender, pois são casados, mas e você? Vai de vela, é?

- Não é nada disso, Draco por favor! Você sabe que eu às vezes tenho que sair em missão com eles. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que isto acontece.

- É, mas é a primeira vez que você vai viajar e vai me deixar aqui com o seu _anjinho_! Você não percebe que esta menina me odeia?

- Draco, ela é uma criança, não tem a capacidade de odiar.

- Se fosse você não duvidaria do potencial de uma criança. Ainda mais sendo ela Isabelly-manticora-explosivin-Potter. – Draco terminou a frase carregando no sarcasmo.

-Já pedi pra você não falar assim, Draco! Não gosto quando você fala assim da Belly. Eu ficaria tão feliz se você a visse como sua filha também!

- Minha filha? Você pirou Potter? Aquela garota JAMAIS poderia ser minha filha!

- E eu posso saber por que, MALFOY? – Harry perdeu a paciência com o chilique do outro.

- Você...você me chamou de...de Malfoy? – Draco estava chocado. Harry era até bastante paciente com ele e nunca perdia a calma numa discussão de ambos. Mas quando estava por um fio e ele o chamava de Malfoy, Draco sabia que a coisa toda tinha chegado ao limite.

- É o seu nome, não? Além do mais você me chamou varias vezes de "Potter", não? Nada mais justo que eu o chame pelo seu sobrenome.

- Meu sobrenome se você se esqueceu também é POTTER!

- Quem parece ter se esquecido disto foi você! Vive me chamando pelo sobrenome com uma expressão de nojo no rosto, como se meu sobrenome fosse um palavrão repulsivo. Não acha que eu tenho o direito de fazer o mesmo, _MALFOY? _

- Você... Você... – o loiro continuava chocado. Há muito tempo Harry não o chamava pelo sobrenome. Isto era quase como voltar aos tempos de escola, quando eles se odiavam e estavam em lados opostos. E doía. Draco não tinha se dado conta até agora como isto doía naquele tempo. Eles haviam tido algumas brigas ao longo do relacionamento, mas Draco se lembrava de que poucas vezes Harry o chamava de Malfoy. – Você está com raiva de mim? É isso? Você me acha repulsivo?

- Olha só Draco, eu não quero discutir agora com você. Eu preciso falar com a Belly, está bem?

-... – Draco continuou calado olhando para harry com um misto de incredulidade e mágoa brilhando nos olhos. O loiro então deu meia volta e entrou correndo no banheiro da suíte e bateu a porta lacrando-a por dentro com um feitiço.

- Draco! – Harry estava chocado com o comportamento do outro. E só então, com um aperto no coração, se deu conta do quanto machucara o seu loiro. – Draco, amor, abre esta porta.

- Deixe-me em paz, Harry. – os soluços dele soavam abafados através da porta. Isto fez o coração de Harry se despedaçar mais.

- Draco, por favor, vamos conversar. Olha eu...eu sinto muito _cariño. _Saia daí e vamos conversar, está bem?

- Já d-disse pra m-me deixar em paz! Vá em-embora de uma vez e me esqueça P-Potter!

- Por favor, Dray, não chora. Meu bem abre esta porta, vamos conversar.

- N-não precisamos conversar-ar! Você já disse tudo o que pensa sobre mim.

- Não Draco, por Merlin. Eu não acho você repulsivo, nem estou com raiva de você, cariño. Vamos abra esta porta.

- N-Não.

- Draco,...

- Vai embora Potter. Deixe-me em paz, vai ficar com sua filhinha, vai. – E Harry pode ouvir ainda alguns soluços vindo do banheiro antes de baixar a cabeça e sair do quarto arrasado.

Ele sabia que depois de uma briga Draco nunca o deixava vê-lo. Dizia que ficava horrível com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho. Besteira. Pra ele o seu loiro seria sempre o homem mais bonito da face da terra. Mas não adiantava nada lhe dizer isso, por que Draco sempre ficava irredutível e Harry acabava fazendo a sua vontade.

Apesar de tudo ele havia conseguido dizer para o loiro sobre a viagem. Agora só faltava Belly.

E que Merlin o ajudasse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A : **Oi gente, olha o terceiro capitulo aí. Eu sei que disse que demoraria para postar mas estes três capitulo já estavam prontos no meu pc. Os outros vão realmente demorar um pouquinho, mas nem tanto.

Por isso, espero que continuem lendo, mandando reviews e sugestões.

Um beijo

BM.

9


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Convivência forçada

As preces de Harry definitivamente NÂO foram ouvidas. Sua filha reagiu tão mal ou pior que Draco e Harry até mesmo cogitou cancelar a sua missão. Mas depois, quando estava deitado para dormir (no quarto de hóspedes, é claro. Afinal Draco não o deixaria encostar nem dez metros dele esta noite) ele parou pra pensar melhor na situação. Draco e Belly pareciam se detestar, mas ambos teriam de viver juntos pelo menos pelos próximos quinze anos. E sozinhos! Em algum momento eles teriam de aprender a conviver um com o outro. Por que não agora? Talvez uma convivência forçada fosse o que ambos precisavam, sem ter Harry para "apagar incêndios" a todo o momento. É, Harry pensou, provavelmente se pudessem contar apenas com eles mesmos para resolver suas diferenças ambos chegassem a se gostar realmente. Foi com este pensamento que o moreno acabou indo dormir. O dia seguinte prometia ser bem agitado.

Estranhamente, quando Harry desceu para o café da manhã no dia seguinte, a casa estava silenciosa. Isto não só era surpreendente quanto preocupante, afinal àquela altura Draco e Belly estariam discutindo na mesa da cozinha. Mas ao chegar na cozinha, Harry não encontrou nem a criança nem o loiro, o que o fez pensar que ambos ainda estariam nas suas camas.

Harry então tornou a subir e ao tocar na maçaneta da porta do quarto que dividia com Draco esta estava aberta e empurrando a porta o moreno pôde constatar que não havia ninguém no quarto.

- Draco? – o moreno caminhou para o banheiro e dando uma olhadela para dentro viu que também estava vazio. – Draco, onde você está?

Ninguém respondeu então ele seguiu para o quarto de sua filha também o encontrando vazio. Harry começava a se preocupar realmente agora. O que teria acontecido a ambos? Desceu as escadas correndo e chamando pelos dois sem no entanto receber resposta.

- Draco, Belly, onde vocês se meteram? - Harry agora estava em pânico. Alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido com os dois enquanto ele dormia. – Dobby! – ele chamou o elfo desesperado

- O senhor chamou, senhor Harry Potter? – o elfo apareceu num pop diante de Harry

- Eu não acho o Draco e minha filha! O que houve?

- Ah, mestre Draco saiu cedo e a pequena mestra já foi pra escola.

- Tão cedo? Ainda são sete horas.

- Dobby não saber, senhor Harry Potter, senhor! Os dois sai sem tomar café e nem dizer nada a Dobby. Dobby só vê mestre Draco e pequena sair.

- Tudo bem Dobby. – Harry deu um longo suspiro. Em parte pelo alívio que sentiu ao saber que nada demais tinha acontecido com os dois. Também por saber o motivo da pressa de ambos em saírem tão cedo. Nenhum dos dois queriam vê-lo ou falar com ele. Pois que fosse assim então. Se eles pensavam que deste modo o moreno desistiria de ir a sua missão estavam muito enganados. Ambos teriam uma grande surpresa quando resolvessem voltar para casa.

-----------------------------------D&HD&HD&HD&H------------------------------------

Já era mais de uma da tarde quando um Draco aparentemente chateado saiu da lareira em sua sala de estar. Depois da discussão com o marido na noite anterior não havia voltado a vê-lo. Deixou que ele dormisse no quarto de hóspedes e nem se importou de descer para o jantar. Hoje pela manhã saíra mais cedo do que de costume, sem tomar café nem falar com o moreno. Sabia que seu comportamento era um tantinho infantil, mas não se importava. Ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que o outro desistisse desta missão idiota e ficasse em casa com ele e aquela pequena coisa que Harry chamava de filha. 

Definitivamente não entendia como o moreno pôde pensar que ele poderia ficar sozinho em casa com aquela filha dele. E por dias! A garota sabia ser um tormento quando queria. Não negava que fosse bonita; até se parecia bastante com o moreno, com poucos traços da Chang. Mas o que tinha de bonita tinha de endiabrada. E definitivamente não gostava dele. Draco achava que a menina soubesse que ele nada tinha a ver com o fato dos pais dela viverem separados, mas mesmo assim a pequena parecia detestá-lo com todas as suas forças.

O loiro seguiu pensando sobre isso enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar, sem atentar para o silencio que fazia na casa.

Foi só quando chegou ao corredor do seu quarto que este silencio foi quebrado por uma aparentemente muito chateada Belly que vinha do seu quarto ainda de uniforme.

- Malfoy, onde está o papai?

- Boa tarde pra você também Potter. – Draco retrucou exasperado com o comportamento da garota.

- Hunpf. – a garota deu um muxoxo ao invés de responder direito – Eu perguntei onde está o meu pai.

- Isto eu ouvi, não sou surdo. – Draco entrou no próprio quarto enquanto respondia sendo seguido pela criança. – E eu não sei do seu pai. Saímos antes dele acordar, não é mesmo?

- Pois Dobby disse que ele não está em casa.

- Deve ter ido para o Ministério. – Draco não dava atenção ao que a garota dizia indo guardar seu casaco no closet sem ver um papel que estava sobre a escrivaninha endereçada a ele e Belly. – E eu não vou esperá-lo para almoçar, ele sabe que eu detesto atraso na hora do almoço. E pare de fuçar minhas coisas garota! – Draco falou vendo a menina bisbilhotando encima de sua escrivaninha.

- Malfoy, que papel é este? – Belly levantou o papel que parecia uma carta– Tem a letra do papai.

- Me deixe ver isso, pirralha – Draco tirou o papel das mãos da pequena e começou a ler

_Queridos Draco e Belly_

_Eu sei que ambos estão meio chateados comigo. Eu sei que errei não lembrando de falar sobre esta viajem antes, mas vocês têm de entender que este é o meu trabalho. E já está mais do que na hora de vocês aprenderem a conviver pacificamente._

_Draco, eu gostaria de pedir paciência. Eu sei que as vezes a Belly é um pouco teimosa, mas tenta argumentar racionalmente com ela e não como um garotinho de cinco anos. Não se deixe levar por pirraças ou birras. Lembre-se que ela é quem tem cinco anos, não você._

_E Belly, filhinha, o papai sabe que as coisas não estão sendo fáceis para você. Assimilar tudo o que houve, se mudar de uma hora para outra não deve ter sido fácil. Mas dá um desconto, vai. Eu estou tentando ajeitar tudo da melhor maneira possível. Por isso, maneira com o Draco tá?_

_Tudo o que eu quero é que se entendam e passem a se respeitar e gostar um do outro como eu gosto dos dois._

_Eu estou saindo em missão com o Rony e a Mione, estarei incomunicável por uns tempos, mas se surgir uma emergência, Draco, procure o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Eles estão um tanto atolados por estes dias mas não negarão ajuda._

_Espero sinceramente que tudo corra bem._

_Lembrem-se que eu os amo muito._

_Até a volta,_

_Harry._

- Aquele filho de uma hipogrifa! – Draco rosnou amassando o papel nas mãos – Ele se mandou e nos deixou aqui! 

- O QUÊ!

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Aquele maldito do seu pai embarcou naquela missão idiota e nos deixou aqui!

- Oh Merlin, o que nós fazemos agora? – Belly se horrorizou quando entendeu que o pai havia mesmo viajado e deixado o Malfoy tomando conta dela.

- "Nós" não fazemos nada, pirralha. Eu vou agora mesmo contatar alguém que aceite ficar com você até o irresponsável do seu pai chegar – Draco estava realmente furioso com o moreno. Harry estaria em maus lençóis quando voltasse. 

Descendo para o térreo sendo seguido de perto por uma Belly ainda atônita com a atitude do pai Draco se dirigiu a mesma lareira pela qual saiu ainda a pouco. Jogando um pouco de pó de flú nas chamas ele falou o nome da Toca e colocou a cabeça entre as chamas.

- Senhora Weasley!

- Oh, Draco querido, como vai? – uma senhora Weasley meio atrapalhada entre cozinhar algo que estava no fogão e dar comida a uma criança pequena que estava sentada em uma cadeirão ao seu lado e que batia com a colher na sua bandeja fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor o cumprimentou gritando para suplantar o barulho. – Você e Belly estão bem?

- Não, nós não estamos bem... – o loiro tentou falar mas neste momento entraram na cozinha duas crianças idênticas de mais ou menos oito anos brigando por um frisbe.

- Me dá, Claude! O papai me deu! – gritava uma menina muito loira com curiosas mechas avermelhadas nos cabelos que puxava o brinquedo das mãos do seu irmão.

- Deu nada, sua bobona! – o menino era realmente igual a outra criança, também com os cabelos loiros e as mechas avermelhadas. E ambos pareciam bem zangados, pois o garoto puxava o frisbe de volta e ambos ficavam neste puxa-estica – O frisbe é meu, o papai me deu antes de viajar!

- Vó, fala pra esse idiota me devolver meu brinquedo agora!

- Clara e Claude, já chega! – A senhora Weasley gritou. O pequeno Tommy continuava a bater a colher na bandeja alegremente e Draco já estava ficando surdo quando a boa senhora tomou a colher dele – E você também mocinho, chega de zoada!

- Me dá vovó! – o garotinho de uns três anos gritou ultrajado pela vó ter lhe tomado sua colher – É meu! Me dáaaaaaaa!

- Vovó, faz eles calarem a boca! – Uma garotinha ruiva com os cabelos encaracolados e olhos azuis entrou na cozinha com um grande livro embaixo dos braços e uma expressão contrariada – Eu não consigo ler com todo o barulho que o Tommy, a Clara e o Claude estão fazendo aqui na cozinha! E ainda por cima, os "quíntuplos¹" e o néscio² do meu irmão estão brincando de experiências lá no jardim e estão caçando os gnomos para servirem de cobaia de novo. Tá uma confusão só.

- Tudo bem, Anna. Olhe seu irmãozinho um pouco pra mim que eu vou ver isso. E vocês – a matriarca apontou para os gêmeos que estavam emburrados num canto – parem já com isso ou eu vou colocar os dois de castigo dormindo no sótão com o vampiro!

A senhora Weasley aparentemente esquecida da cabeça de Draco flutuando nas chamas da lareira abriu a porta que dava para o quintal e gritou:

- ANTON, ALEX, JOHNNY, JUNI, LESLIE E MICHELLE! PAREM DE CORRER ATRÁS DESTES GNOMOS AGORA MESMO SE NÃO QUISEREM QUE EU VÁ ATÉ AÍ!

A esta altura Draco já nem mais conseguia lembrar do porque dele ter tentado contactar a matriarca Weasley. Depois de presenciar toda a confusão que havia se instalado na Toca com todas aquelas crianças por lá, o loiro acabou desistindo de falar e encerrou a conexão.

- Pois é, pirralha. – Draco se virou para Belly que havia se sentado no sofá e ouvia toda a balburdia vinda da Toca com os olhos arregalados de espanto. – Parece que não há outra saída. 

- O que quer dizer, Malfoy? – a garotinha perguntou desconfiada

- Eu quero dizer _Isabelly³, _que como você mesmo ouviu, não poderemos contar coma ajuda da senhora Weasley. De agora em diante seremos você e eu. – E que Morgana tivesse piedade deles, o loiro pensou olhando a cara de desalentada da enteada.

**N/A: ** Olá pessoal, mais um capítulo de cabo de Guerra postado (aaaêêêê, aplausos!). este é pra ser com gostinho de chocolate, afinal a páscoa tá aí, né? 

Eu sei que demorei um tantinho pra postar, mas nem tanto, né? Por isso espero muitas reviews para compensar a generosidade da minha criatividade.

Bom vamos aos esclarecimentos:

¹: Os quíntuplos a quem Anna se refere neste capitulo são os filhos de Fred e Jorge, Anton, Juni, Leslie, Alex e Michelle que se parecem muito entre eles, como se todos fossem irmãos gêmeos. Por isso a família se refere a eles como "os quíntuplos".

²: Só mesmo a filha de Hermione poderia usar tal termo para se referir ao irmão, não é?

³: E Draco como um bom Malfoy jamais usaria um apelido ou diminutivo para se referir a filha de Harry. Isabelly é mais _Malfoy!_

Então é isso pessoal. Agradeço pelas reviews que tenho recebido e agradeço também por aqueles que lêem minha fic e não deixam nem um alô. Mas gostaria de ressaltar que se o fizessem deixariam esta escritora muito mais que feliz.

Muitos beijos e feliz páscoa para todos vocês,

BM.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Convivência Forçada Parte Dois: Quando tudo se complica.

O dia amanheceu claro e sem indícios de tempo ruim. Parecia zombar de certo loiro que não havia conseguido pregar os olhos durante toda a noite. Draco havia passado toda a madrugada sentado em sua poltrona favorita na sala de estar com um copo de Fire Whisky nas mãos pensando se haveria mais alguma coisa para dar errado na sua vida.

Seu marido idiota, vulgo Harry James Potter-Malfoy havia feito uma burrada na sua vida quando se deitou com a nojenta da Chang antes deles se acertarem. Deste deslize nasceu Isabelly Kaori Chang Potter, ou seja, sua enteada fedelha e que fazia da sua vida um inferno.

Agora o imbecil do seu marido achava que por ele ser uma pessoa tão maravilhosa poderia se aproveitar e deixar nas suas costas aquele protótipo de criança enquanto corria o mundo atrás de aventuras junto com seus amiguinhos grifibobos. Ele tentou buscar ajuda com a Senhora Weasley como Potter havia sugerido, mas parecia que a pobre senhora estava pior que ele.

Mas ele não ia se dar por derrotado assim tão fácil. Não havia lutado na guerra contra Voldemort ao lado de Harry sem ter aprendido nada. Não seria uma pirralha qualquer que iria fazê-lo desistir da sua tão bem estruturada vida.

Draco pensava em tudo isso quando um barulho de passos nas escadas foi ouvido. Ele olhou para a porta a tempo de ver sua enteada entrar na sala ainda vestida com seu pijama com estampa de unicórnios e com os cabelos soltos. Ela parecia sonolenta e coçava os olhos parecendo que tentava acordar.

- Bom dia, Isabelly.

- Ah, é você. Pensei que era um pesadelo e que papai estaria aqui quando eu acordasse.

- Eu também queria que isso fosse verdade, mas parece que nós dois não estamos em alta cota com Merlin, portanto temos de nos conformar. – Draco levantou-se da poltrona e espreguiçando-se andou em direção a porta que levava ao corredor falando – Por que não vai tomar banho e se trocar? Daqui a pouco será hora de ir para a escola.

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

- E eu posso saber por que não? – Draco suspirou exasperado e cruzando os braços olhou para a menina que continuava parada olhando-o.

- Muito simples Malfoy. – Isabelly falava como se explicasse algo a uma criança extremamente burra – Hoje é dia de reunião dos pais na minha escola e falando nisso você vai ter que ir no lugar do papai.

- Como é que é?! – Draco exclamou – Eu não vou à reunião nenhuma! Se o irresponsável do seu pai não pôde ficar para ir eu não que não irei nesta sua reunião para ouvir o quanto você deve ser horrível na escola como é em casa.

- Pois fique sabendo que minha professora assim como o meu pai diz que eu sou um anjo, Malfoy. – Belly retrucou irritada com as palavras do mais velho – E eu também não faço questão nenhuma de que você vá para a minha reunião, seu oxigenado.

- Ora sua pirralha... – Draco ia começar a falar quando foi interrompido por Dobby que entrava na sala vestido com a combinação mais horrível de roupas que qualquer um possa ter visto: ele trajava uma bermuda florida estilo havaiano com um fundo laranja e as flores rosa pink, uma blusa obviamente feminina de listras roxas e amarelas com babados que caía dos ombros para as costas, um par de sandálias trançadas de fios dourados e com minúsculas florzinhas vermelhas e um chapéu coco azul Royal com dois furos para passar com as orelhas.

- Bom dia, Senhor Malfoy-Potter, senhor. Dobby estar de saída e passou para dizer que deixou tudo arrumado para hoje e amanhã, senhor.

- Como assim, de saída? Posso saber para onde você está indo e vestido deste jeito ainda por cima?

- Hoje ser a folga de Dobby, senhor. Dobby estar indo visitar irmã de Dobby na Cornualha, senhor.

- Como assim, folga? Eu preciso ir trabalhar e com quem esta coisa vai ficar? – perguntou apontando pra Belly que reclamou ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, eu não sou uma coisa!

- Dobby sentir muito, senhor. Mas precisa ir. Senhor Harry Potter saber que Dobby tem de ir ver irmã e permitiu que Dobby ficasse mais um dia além da sua folga lá, senhor.

- Mas e o que eu faço, quero dizer, com que vai ficar a Isabelly?

- Eu não saber, senhor. Agora eu ter que ir, Dobby deixa tudo arrumado e pronto para o senhor e pequena Belly comerem hoje e amanhã. É só dizer o que querer comer que a cozinha vai fazer aparecer. Tenham um bom dia. – e com isso o esdrúxulo elfo sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

- Merlin me odeia. – Draco falou em voz alta vendo o elfo sumir. O que ele faria agora com tudo o que tinha pra fazer e ainda tomar conta da filha de seu marido imbecil. Merlin realmente devia odiá-lo para lhe dar um castigo destes.

- Eu não sei você, Malfoy, mas eu vou tomar café. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Eu preciso arranjar alguém que cuide de você. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – Draco andou atrás da garota que se encaminhava para a cozinha. Chegando lá se se sentou à mesa já posta para o café da manhã que Dobby deixou. Ele precisava pensar em alguém para olhar aquele projeto de explosivin que era a filha do Potter enquanto ele trabalhava. Maldita Hermione e sua capacidade de persuadir o _Winzegamot_! Por culpa dela e da sua lei estúpida os elfos agora tinham direito a férias e folgas e ele não podia obrigar Dobby a ficar com Isabelly. "_Merlin, o que eu faço?", _Draco pensava enquanto se servia uma xícara de chá enquanto um estranho silêncio ocupava a cozinha. Só então ele notou que Isabelly olhava para ele de maneira estranha. – O que você está me olhando, garota?

- Você precisa me servir, né Malfoy? – a garotinha tinha um ar enfadado e irritado.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Draco perguntou confuso e com desprezo.

- Por que eu sou pequena e se tentar me servir sozinha posso me machucar, ou queimar ou derrubar algo, ou...

- Tá, tá, já chega eu entendi. – ele cortou a ladainha da garota e levantou resmungando para servir um copo de suco para a menina acompanhado de muffins de chocolate que o elfo havia deixado preparados. – Pronto satisfeita?

- Não, meu pai sempre começa com os cereais com leite, depois me dá uma fruta e só depois ele me dá os muffins com uma xícara de chocolate. – esta última parte Belly disse olhando de modo reprovador de Draco para o copo de suco que ele colocou na sua frente. – Meu pai sabe o que é bom para eu crescer forte e saudável. – Belly completou com um jeito sabe-tudo bem parecido com Hermione.

- Merlin, me daí paciência. – Draco rogou antes de pôr o copo de suco em frente a seu lugar e seguindo a ordem que Isabelly havia ditado ele serviu a menina. – E agora, satisfeita?

- Sim, obrigada Malfoy. – Belly surpreendente mente agradeceu a Draco e começou a comer.

- Bom, - meio surpreendido ainda pelo agradecimento da garotinha Draco voltou a se sentar e passou a se servir também. – Agora eu só preciso achar alguém para tomar conta de você. Deixe-me ver, a Pansy mora na Espanha; o Blaise não consegue nem cuidar de um tronquilho; Crabe trabalha na América como construtor, não vai poder deixar alguma obra só pra olhar você; Goyle agora é animador de circo muggle...

- Não, esse não! – Belly arregalou os olhos e falou desesperada. Ante a sobrancelha erguida de Draco ela explicou num sussurro – D-dizem que eles comem crianças.

- Isso é bobagem Isabelly. Apesar de gostar de comer muitas porcarias Goyle não comeria uma criança, ainda mais se fosse você. – ele terminou de forma irônica. – Mas de qualquer maneira eu não posso chamá-lo, está excursionando em algum lugar do mundo. Bom, só me resta... – _será?, _Draco pensou. Esta seria a última pessoa para quem ele pediria ajuda para cuidar do filhote do Potter, mas talvez...

- Em quem você pensou, Malfoy? – Belly insistiu quando viu o loiro ficar calado.

- Espere um instante, pirralha e vê se não destrói a cozinha por dois minutos. - e saiu em direção a sala da lareira.

Chegando lá ele pegou um punhado de flú e quando as chamas adquiriram um tom esverdeado ele disse o último endereço que ele pronunciaria numa situação desta: Malfoy´s Manor.

Longe dali, numa rua muggle suja e cheia de entulhos um homem de aparência suspeita entrava num bar onde várias pessoas mal-encaradas bebiam enquanto outras jogavam dados ou apenas sentavam-se olhando para o nada. Seguindo reto até o balcão ele parou perto de uma pessoa que devido sua volumosa roupa e cabelos era difícil distinguir se era homem ou mulher. Sem dizer uma palavra ele estendeu um envelope médio para esta pessoa que o recebeu e sem nem um olhar para o homem levantou-se e saiu do bar. Caminhando rapidamente até a esquina a pessoa abriu o envelope e de lá retirou duas fotos e um papel com coordenadas e horários. Nas fotos Belly e Draco sorriam e acenavam. E com um meneio de capa o indivíduo desapareceu.

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Não precisam afiar as facas e nem sacar as armas. Eu sei que o capítulo demorou pra sair, mas é que neste último mês as coisas se complicaram legal. Mas está aqui, eu consegui postar. E o capítulo é curtinho, só mesmo para não demorar mais a postar. Foi meio às pressas e por isso eu não vou responder as reviews que me deixaram. Vou deixar para o próximo capítulo, tá?

Gostaria de agradecer o carinho das pessoas que estão acompanhando a minha fic e espero que não tenham abandonado ela. Um milhão de beijos e até o próximo capítulo que eu espero postar em breve. E para aqueles que não deixam reviews vai também meus cumprimentos e espero que tomem coragem e escrevam algo pra mim. Isso me deixaria feliz.

Ah, eu ia me esquecendo, tem uma nova fic minha aqui no . O nome é O belo e a Fera, mas não esperem um conto de fadas. É um romance/drama bem legal, uma adaptação de um outro livro que eu li a algum tempo. Leiam e comentem, ela está na seção M, portanto aguardem coisas legais por aí.

Bom, até mais então.

BM.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 -

- Pela última vez, Draco: eu-não-vou-tomar-conta-desta-criança, por Merlin!

- Mas o que é que custa? – Draco contra argumentou pela enésima vez – Você não está fazendo nada.

- Mas é claro que estou. Estou no meio do meu descanso de beleza e não vou arruinar meu tratamento para ficar correndo atrás desta imitação de Hinkienpunk-mirin.

- Mas mãe...

- Não tem mais mãe nem menos mãe. Eu não vou fazer e pronto. – Narcissa nem mesmo se mexeu do divã onde estava recostada lendo uma revista quando o filho a contatou pela lareira. – Se eu não cuidava de _você _quando era pequeno acha mesmo que cuidaria do filhote do Potter?

- Obrigado por admitir que era uma mãe relapsa, mãe – Draco respondeu com sarcasmo – Mas então já que não pode me ajudar cuidando pessoalmente dela poderia então me emprestar um dos seus elfos? O meu resolveu que iria tirar férias e foi visitar a irmã na Cornualha.

- Não, eu não posso. E se ela danificar algum deles?

- Ela não vai danificar o seu elfo, mãe. – o loiro já estava irritado – Tá bem que Isabelly não é nenhuma santinha, mas não vai rasgar seu elfo ao meio nem arrancar um braço dele.

- Você não pode me garantir isso, então não. – Narcissa virou-se para pegar na mesinha ao seu lado um pote de onde começou a tirar pequenas porções de creme e espalhar pelo rosto. – E se era só isso que você queria pode me deixar continuar com o meu tratamento em paz?

- E o que eu faço com esta criança?

- Sei lá, contrata uma babá para cuidar dela. Até mais Draco.

A mulher o dispensou com um aceno de mão.

- Até, _mamãe. _– e o loiro encerrou a conexão com a lareira da mansão de sua mãe.

Ela vivia ali rodeada de cuidados e luxos desde que seu marido havia sido preso por ser um dos comensais de Voldemort. E enquanto Lúcius envelhecia preso em uma cadeia longínqua e esquecida Narcissa parecia remoçar cada vez mais, a custa de vários tratamentos de beleza e outros meios. Diziam à boca pequena que ela fazia isso por que tinha um amante mais jovem em algum lugar do mundo muggle.

A Draco nada disso importava, afinal ele sempre soube que o casamento dos seus pais era mais um acordo comercial entre as famílias Black e Malfoy do que um conto de fadas. Principalmente agora, que ele tinha aquele problema nas mãos e não tinha ninguém com quem contar.

- E então, Malfoy? – Belly vinha vindo da cozinha terminando de comer um biscoito.

- E então nada. Não consegui achar ninguém para tomar conta de você.

- Então isto quer dizer que você vai ter que ficar comigo?

- Aparentemente. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu irei até a sua escola e assistirei a esta sua estúpida reunião.

- E eu já disse que não me importa que você não vá! – a garotinha tinha os braços cruzados e fazia um biquinho. Mesmo a contra gosto Draco tinha que admitir que a pestinha era um encanto de menina. _Isso quando não está destruindo algo ou gritando com você, _uma vozinha interior ria do loiro.

- Tudo bem, Isabelly. O negócio é o seguinte: eu preciso ir até o escritório para uma reunião muito importante. – Draco falava como se estivesse tratando com alguém com deficiência cognitiva.

- Não precisa falar assim, Malfoy, eu não sou retardada.

- Tem certeza? Quero dizer, é claro que não é. Bom, como eu ia dizendo, tenho que comparecer a esta reunião pois ela foi agendada a meses e não dá pra desmarcar agora. Pelo visto eu terei de levar você comigo, mas já vou avisando: nada de gracinhas ou você vai se arrepender do idiota do seu pai ter sequer nascido para dar vida a você.

- Você sabia que ameaçar uma criança é crime tanto na lei muggle quanto bruxa?

- Deixa de palhaçada, garota! Estou falando sério. No escritório não poderá ficar correndo ou aprontando das suas. Estamos entendidos?

- Mas e a minha aula?

- Eu entrarei em contato com a sua professora e direi que não poderá ir.

- Mas eu quero ir!

- É, mas não vai. E anda logo, vai se arrumar enquanto eu falo com a sua professora. – o loiro ia enxotando a garota que ainda resmungava para o andar de cima. – Você sabe se vestir sozinha, né?

- Claro, Malfoy. Já sou uma mocinha, não preciso de babá. Alias nem sei porque você não me deixa aqui enquanto vai para esta reunião idiota.

- E correr o risco de encontrar a casa em chamas quando voltar? Nem pensar, garota! Anda, vai se vestir.

E com isso Belly correu escada acima para trocar de roupa. Não ia admitir nunca mais estava ansiosa para ir com o loiro até o seu trabalho e ver como era lá. Afinal,ela era curiosa como qualquer criança da sua idade e mesmo não admitindo gostava dele. Ele fazia seu pai sorrir como nunca o vira sorrir para sua mãe.

Belly sabia que os seus pais não se amavam. Podia ser só uma garotinha mas desde cedo aprendeu a "ler" o que as pessoas ao seu redor sentiam. Sua mãe já havia tentado explicar isso a ela quando ainda moravam na Ásia. Era como um Don, tinha um nome engraçado, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar agora.

Ela sabia que Draco não a odiava realmente. Só tinha medo de que seu papai o deixasse para ficar só com ela. Por isso ele fazia cara feia e implicava com ela. Não ia mentir, ela também tinha este mesmo medo e era por isso que continuavam brigando. Mas talvez, se eles pudessem parar de ter medo eles...

- Isabelly! Anda logo, menina. Estamos atrasados. – o chamado do loiro cortou o seus pensamentos e Belly correu a sair do seu quarto já pronta para encontra-lo esperando no pé da escada.

* * *

Draco viu Isabelly correr escada acima para se trocar e suspirando foi em direção do seu escritório. Lá ele escreveu num pergaminho um curto bilhete onde dizia a professora de Isabelly que a garota não iria hoje á escola. Com uma pitada de pó de flú ele abriu uma conexão na lareira com o colégio que a menina freqüentava e viu uma jovem mulher sentada atrás de uma mesa onde parecia ser um escritório.

- Oh, bom dia, senhora. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, padrasto de Isabelly Potter.

- Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. Em quê posso lhe ser útil?

- Poderia por favor entregar este bilhete a professora de Isabelly?

- Claro. Com prazer.

- Obrigada e tenha um bom dia. – dizendo isso Draco encerrou a conexão. Não demorou nem cinco minutos e ele viu um sinal de que alguém estava contatando a sua lareira. Para sua surpresa era a professora de Isabelly.

- Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. Acabei de receber um bilhete da sua parte que dizia que Isabelly não ia para a escola hoje. Posso saber o motivo?

- Bom dia para você também, professora e claro que pode saber o motivo. Veja a senhorita...

- Senhora.

- Desculpe, senhora. Veja a senhora que o meu esposo teve que sair de viagem e Isabelly ficou comigo. Mas eu preciso ir trabalhar e não poderei ficar em casa para recebê-la quando volte do colégio.Preciso ir a uma reunião muito importante no escritório e terei de levá-la comigo hoje. Amanhã eu vou procurar me arranjar de outra forma, mas por hoje terá que ser assim.

- Eu sinto lhe informar, senhor Malfoy mas Isabelly não poderá faltar hoje à escola. Ela deve ter lhe dito quer hoje aconteceria uma reunião de pais aqui.

- Sim, ela disse algo sobre isso.

- Pois então. Nem ela nem o senhor poderão deixar de vir.

- Mas professora, eu não sou o pai dela. Meu marido...

- Na ausência do senhor Potter é o senhor quem responde pela menina, portanto terá que comparecer. E isso não é uma sugestão, senhor Malfoy. – a professora tinha a mesma expressão severa que a professora McGonnagal quando ralhava com ele nos tempos de escola. Ele sabia que aquilo era uma ordem e que mesmo sem querer admitir estava meio amedrontado frente à mulher.

- E-eu verei o que poderei fazer. Talvez atrasar um pouco a minha reunião.

- Muito bem, faça isso. – a professora assentiu e completou. – Estarei lhes esperando então. Até mais. – e encerrou a conexão.

- Merda!

Draco não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com esta situação. Agora ele teria que entrar em contato com seu escritório e atrasar um pouco a reunião. Isso iria desestruturar todo o seu cronograma, mas fazer o quê? E pra variar era tudo culpa do Potter!

- Isabelly! Anda logo, menina. Estamos atrasados.

Depois de alguns segundos parado ao pé da escada Draco viu a garotinha vir correndo escadas abaixo vestindo um macacãozinho branco com estampa de flores azuis com o miolo amarelo. Por dentro ela usava uma blusa azul e calçava um par de tênis. Seu cabelo caia solto pelas costas dando a ela um ar angelical.

- Estou pronta!

- Ótimo. Falei com a sua professora e ela disse que _precisamos _passar na sua escola. por isso vamos logo de uma vez que estamos atrasados.

Como ele já havia trocado de roupa com um gesto de varinha, apenas se adiantou para a lareira e pegando um pouco de flú ele fez um gesto para que Isabelly viesse até ele. Quando a garotinha chegou perto dele e estendeu os braços Draco ficou meio confuso até que entendeu o gesto. Toda vez que usava o flú como transporte Harry carregava a garotinha dizendo que ela era muito pequena para ir sozinha. Agora Isabelly esperava que ele a carregasse para irem.

- Vamos Malfoy. – a menina não entendia a imobilidade momentânea do loiro. Se efoi ele mesmo quem disse que estavam atrasados.

- Vamos. – e suspirando Draco a tomou no colo. A principio se sentiu incomodo com uma garotinha no colo. E Isabelly se remexendo também não contribuía em nada. – Pára quieta, menina.

- Só estava me acomodando. Não gosto de andar de lareira. – a expressão dela acabou por derreter Draco por dentro. Via-se claramente que a menina se sentia desconfortável com aquele método de viagem.

- Então feche os olhos bem forte e segure firme em mim, está bem? Prometo que não demorará muito.

E a pequena estava fortemente agarrada ao seu pescoço e com os olhinhos bem fechados Draco jogou o flú na lareira e disse a direção a escola. Numa labareda ambos sumiram.

_

* * *

_

Em algum lugar desconhecido...

Harry já estava cansado de tanto andarem. Há 24 horas que ele e seus amigos andavam dentro de uma mata fechada, sem no entanto conseguir resultado nenhum. Os tre haviam viajado numa missão de resgate. Alguns bruxos inomináveis estavam desaparecendo sem deixar rastro e o ministério lhe incubiu de achá-los e descobrir o que estava causando aqueles desaparecimentos.

As poucas pistas que adquiriram os havia levado aos bosques da Nova Zelândia que era onde eles agora caminhavam.

- Droga, eu já estou cansado! – Rony exclamou irritado. – Estamos andando a horas, existem milhões de mosquitos aqui e eu estou com fome. – completou parando com os braços cruzados.

- Eu sei, Ron eu também estou cansado, mas precisamos continuar. – Harry tentou persuadir o amigo a continuar.

- Não, Harry. Não quero mais dar um passo. Já estou quase em carne viva de tantas picadas de mosquitos, estou com fome, com sono e ...

- Já chega Ronald! – Hermione o cortou com voz dura. – Acha que só você está se sentindo mal com esta situação? E eu, e o Harry? Todos estamos do mesmo jeito, mas você não nos está ouvindo reclamar está?

- Mas Hermione...

- Sem falar na frustração de estamos a horas seguindo pistas que não nos levam a lugar nenhum. E ainda por cima eu estou muito preocupada com as crianças. Então você NÃO tem o privilégio da pena por aqui! – a morena terminou em voz alta. Via-se que estava por um fio de perder a paciência e ambos sabiam que era melhor que isso não acontecesse.

- Não parece estranho para vocês que não possamos usar nossa magia aqui? – Harry tentou desviar a atenção de ambos para alguma coisa que não os levasse a uma briga bem ali.

- Realmente, Harry. Não entendo como isso poça acontecer. – Ronny entendeu a intenção do amigo e resolveu seguir seu exemplo. – O que você acha Hermione?

Depois de algum tempo analisando ao seu redor a castanha soltou um suspiro e respondeu.

- Acho que isso é uma armadilha.

E foi a única coisa que pôde dizer antes de serem tragados quando o chão simplesmente desapareceu debaixo dos seus pés.

_

* * *

_

Na escola

Quem teve o privilégio de ver chegar a Draco com pequena Isabelly no seu colo diria que nunca viram cena mais terna.

A garotinha se agarrava com todas as forças ao pescoço do homem enquanto escondia seu rostinho entre seu pescoço e seu ombro.

Draco tinha um braço passado envolta da garotinha como se quisesse protegê-la alem do ouro que a sustentava . Ambos produziam um contraste tão lindo, Draco sendo loiro platinado carregando aquele anjinho vestido de azul e branco com os cabelos negros esparramados nas costas.

Saindo da lareira Draco tratou de por a criança mo chão e ajoelhou-se para verificar se estava bem.

- Está tudo bem, Isabelly?

- Não gosto de lareiras. – a garotinha tinha um bico e parecia algo entontecida.

Neste momento vinha vindo a professora da garotinha que vendo a cena levantou uma sobrancelha e pensou: "ele não viviam como cão e gato?".

A fama das brigas dos dois já tinha chegado até o colégio e o próprio Harry já tinha vindo conversar com ela sobre o comportamento agressivo de Isabelly para com Draco. Mas pelo que via ambos estavam se dando muito bem. Talvez a viagem do senhor Potter tenha realmente conseguido algo que ninguém havia conseguido até agora.

- Bom dia de novo, senhor Malfoy. – a professora parou em frente a eles e saudou.- Bom dia, Belly. – a garotinha não conseguiu responder. Era melhor manter a boca bem fechada só para garantir, pensou enjoada.

- Bom dia professora. Desculpe a chegada intempestiva, mas Isabelly não está muito acostumada a viajar com flú.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Venham a reunião já vai começar. – e os guio para uma grande sala onde já estavam vários adultos e crianças se acomodando em cadeiras num círculo.

- Muito bem, pessoal. Vamos dar início a nossa reunião de pais, mestres e alunos. Este mês vamos começar falando do quanto é importante a presença de todos e cada um de vocês aqui...

Um pequeno aperto nos seus dedos fez Draco deixar de prestar atenção ao que a professora falava e baixando os olhos pode ver a pequena mão de sua enteada segurando a sua. Olhando para seu rostinho começou a perceber o quanto era importante para a garotinha ele estar ali. E Draco sorriu, sem imaginar que logo coisas terríveis teriam lugar na vida de ambos.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Oi pessoal. Vocês devem estar querendo me arrancar o couro e usá-lo para fazer tambor de escola de samba, né? Mas olhem por este lado: Se fizerem isso não poderei continuar a escrever. Mas sei que estou muuuuuuuito em falta com vocês. Demorei mais do que deveria para postar este capítulo e não disse quase nada com ele. O que acontece é que eu tive uma perda de inspiração e esqueci meus planos para esta história. Este capítulo saiu com muito custo, então desculpem a mediocridade do conteúdo.

Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão para eu continuar esta história não deixem de me escrever. Mesmo que não queiram mandar reviews podem me mandar um e-mail. O endereço é ! Agradeço as reviews do pessoal que ainda consegue acompanhar esta história e sei que é pedir muito, mas poderiam me mandar mais reviews? Talvez isto me estimule a escrever.

Até mais e espero não demorar tanto com os próximos capítulos.

Beijos,

BM.


End file.
